ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spacer King 3: Return of Scroop
The Spacer King 3: Return of Scroop is a 2011 film from Walt Disney Pictures the sequel from the three films it was the final installment of the fourth film. It was released on November 18 2011. The characters Sarah Hawkins, B.E.N and Dopplers kids (April, Cream, Janice, and Anne) will re-appear in this movie. Story The film begins with Jim talks to his girlfriend Natile about the Spacers. Sliver and B.E.N tells about the warning about Scroop coming back. Jim get his revenge on Scroop. Captain Amelia, in her stateroom, painting and drawing a picture of Scroop. Amelia rushes to get Jim. Jim was in the mood with Morph. So Jim went to find Natile. B.E.N and Delbert were playing game of fish hook. Natile was chased by a mysterious force. It was Scroop. Jim told Sliver that he will kill Scroop. Sliver says that Jim was a protector of his friends. Amelia tells Jim that the bad news is Scroop will have his revenge. So Jim tells his mother that Scroop killed his father when he was 10.Jim will have his revenge on Scroop. Scroop went back to the ship and tells Onus, Birdbrian Mary, Headley and Terrance, and Zoff who doesn't make farting noises but only talks inside his head. Scroop will have his revenge on Jim and Sliver with B.E.N and Delbert and take his kingdom back for vengeance with all of the pirates and Scroop will be rising of his empire for good. That evening, Jim and Sliver has a good conversation about the spacers and Jim is put behind the loved ones causing Sliver to smile as Jim leaves. That night, Amelia put her kids to bed and begins talking to The spirt of Mr Arrow. The pieces of the colourful paper-herbs spin around like a tornado, causing her to laugh. A knock on the door pause the silence. Amelia says that Jonsey and Tersro were having kids. The door opens and the voice was heard saying "it's ashamed that two boy and girl won't have children". She turns around see Scroop with his evil smile. Scroop pinned Amelia with one of his pinchers and told her that she's not going to warn Jim and never talk to Mr Arrow. Scroop strikes her body causing her to bleed. Amelia was badly wounded with a large gash on her body. Scroop scuttles away,leaving her to die. Jim, after talking to Sliver, sees Amelia who is badly wounded. Jim told her that they take her to hospital. Amelia told him that Jim is going back to The Inn. Scroop is going after Jonsey. Jim told her that Scroop was wanting her. Amelia tried to say again but the words made her body so weak. Amelia slowly dies in Jim's arms. A scream and screech broke the silence. Jim ran out of the house. Delbert's kids entered the room and saw their dead mother who is lying with a pool of blood. The kids began to cry for the loss of their mother. Jim was warning his friends that Scroop is coming back and Jim is going after him. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure